Who's Maya?
by animelvr21
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past. A girl who's better than a princinples daughter at ruling the school. A girl who doesn't like being in the spotlight. A girl who was in a car accident when she was 3 and supposedly died. What's up with- rest of summary in ch
1. Maya

**Summary**

**A girl with a mysteriou past. A girl who's better than a principles daughter at ruling the school. A girl who doesn't like being in the spotlight. A girl who was in a car accident when she was 3 and supposedly died. What's up with Franz Hopper? How does he know this girl? Did he not tell Aelita something that was important? 3 Years after Echoes.**

**This is my second story but neither are done yet! I was reading about the episodes of Code Lyoko when I thought of this. I really hope that you all like it. Takes place after Echoes three years later; meaning that Yumi and William are in 12****th**** grade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters in the show. I never will but always will wish to have it. I just own Maya, and no other teacher(s) or students.**

**Chapter 1: Maya**

"Class, this is our new student. Her name is Maya Entie," Gustave Chardin said to his art class. Most of the students were asleep and the ones who weren't just merely looked up with a glance. A few of the boys that were awake whistled with delight.

In front of the class stood a young girl who was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a purple tee-shirt over it that fit her body curves very well. On her lower half she wore jean capris with a flower design on it that matched the one on her shirt. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders where a pink shade could be seen at the bottom.

She looked out at the class and saw that a girl with pink hair seemed strangely familiar to her. The girl gazed back at her with interest. She was sitting beside a boy with blonde hair wearing glasses. Mr. Chardin looked over his shoulder at the new girl, "Ms. Entie, would you please take a seat over beside Julien Xoa." Another girl raised her head up from her table and looked at her teacher. "What was the question again?" The teacher rolled his eyes as the rest of the class laughed stirring more students out of their sleep. "Ms. Maya Entie is going to be sitting beside you from now on. You need to listen, I might give you a pop quiz tomorrow."

The class groaned as Maya sat down beside Julien and looked out of the window that she was sitting by. She was well aware of the stares that a lot of the class was giving her. But she didn't care that the boys thought she was hot, however she didn't want all of them to ask her out like at the many schools that she went to before. She also knew that some of the girls were giving her envious looks.

Her thoughts drifted off as class went on and on without end before, at last, the bell rang for the next class. She got up and walked out of the art class. Turning a corner, she was stopped by a boy. "Hi, my name is Paul Gaillard. I know we haven't met be-"

She cut him off knowing what he was going to say, "Sorry, but the answer is no. Paul right? Well I'm not interested." "What?! But how did you know what I was gonna say?" he asked surprised. Maya simply looked into his eyes, "If you know what's best, then you'd stay away from me." With that she walked off to her next class leaving Paul standing in the hall stunned.

The Lyoko gang, minus Yumi and William, had watched the whole thing. "That was kinda rude don't you think?" Aelita asked looking around at her friends.

"Yeah, she even knew what he was going to say," Ulrich replied.

"Well, I thought he had it coming. She obviously wouldn't like him. He is so not her type," Odd said.

The gang all looked at him with quizzical looks. "And why not?" Jeremy asked peering over his glasses at him.

"It's obvious that she will like me. He's just a shrimp," Odd smirked.

The others all rolled their eyes and walked off to gym class.

Without their knowing a beep went off in Jeremie Belpois' room. His computer popped up a window that said:

**WARNING:**

**XANA ALERT**

**ACTIVATED TOWER!**

**At the factory**

"I have done it! For the last three years I've been working, I finally did it! I can rule the world!" a voice said with an evil laugh, "Now, all I need to do is to get rid of those kids while I have the chance."

The supercomputer sprang to life and showed an error about an activated tower.

**Please Review!**


	2. Superhuman Strength

**The first chapter better have been fun. Just kidding. I hope that you liked and will like.**

**Chapter 2: Superhuman Strength**

Maya looked around the track field as the class got lined up beside her. She looked back at Jim Morales who had decided that on her first day all the girls would race. He had said that it was to see how fast she could run, but she didn't believe it; he just wanted the girls to run so he could scowl at the boys who didn't have much strength, saying that the girls were even better than them.

Across the lawn Jim held out his stopwatch ready to go. "When I say three, I want you all to run as fast as you can. The ones who don't run fast get to run with the boys afterwards." He then raised his free hand, "Ready, get set, GO!" He said raising up three fingers.

Maya ran with all her strength and she found herself next to Jim. Jim looked astonished. She looked back over her shoulder at the others and saw that they hadn't even left the starting line. "What time did I finish in?" she asked the still astonished Jim.

He looked at the stopwatch and back at her then all over again repeating it several times. "One millisecond," he managed to mutter. "Yes! I beat my old score of two milliseconds," Maya said pumping her fist into the air. The rest of the class, including the boys, were all staring at her. Maya noticed their faces and quickly blushed, "What are you all looking at?" They just gaped at her in amazement.

Jim was the first to talk, "Maya, how did you do that in only one millisecond n? Even Yumi Ishiyama, our star runner, can't do that." Maya looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I used to practice five hours a day all the time. Can I go to the bathroom? I need to go."

He looked back at her and nodded his head, "Yeah, but I would like you to join the track team." Maya started walking back towards the school as Jim turned around and walked towards the rest of the class.

When Maya got to the doors she turned around to look at the class, they all were listening to Jim tell them how much time she used to practice. She then walked inside to the bathrooms and banged her head against the stall door. "How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have used all of my strength; they'll surely find me now. After running away from them and then doing something so idiotic they will find me without-a-doubt." She continued to bang her head on the wall, not even noticing the big dent she had made. A small creak entered the room letting Maya know that someone had entered.

"What happened to that door?" a high-pitched girls' voice rang throughout the bathroom. The girl kicked a door and didn't see anyone, she kicked another door and continued to repeat this until she got to the last stall; Mayas' stall. The girl kicked it open and saw no one as well. Well she thought that she saw no one else when in fact Maya was above the stall completely against the ceiling.

The girl, who had kicked the doors open, had long, black hair with a lot of makeup on her face. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, "I hate that new girl. She is drawing too much attention to herself. She runs fast, so what? You'd think that _she_ was the principles daughter. Well, I have news for them, I'm the principles daughter and if you're not my friend then you are so not cool. Sissi is the 

one in charge! I rule this school so she better lay off!" Sissi then stormed out of the room after applying some more eyeliner to her eyes.

"Harsh," Maya said as she climbed down from the ceiling. "She didn't even say it to my face. But I completely agree with her. I am putting too much attention on me. I better be careful." Maya walked out of the door and back outside with her class.

When class was over Maya went to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of what was supposed to be chili soup, but didn't look like it. She sat down at a table that was deserted from everyone; it was in the middle of the room. She saw the girl from the bathroom walk over to her with three people trudging along. "Hi, I'm Sissi Delmas, the principles daughter. This is Herve, Nicolas, and Sorya. I just wanted to let you know that you're being way to overconfident in trying to be the head student of the school. No way will you win," she gave a confident grin.

"I agree," Maya said. She had thought of many mean things to say but that was all she said.

"Well, I don't care what you th-th-. What did you say?" Sissi stuttered.

"I agree," Maya repeated.

Everyone in the cafeteria had watched this scene take place and stared open-mouthed at the two. If it was night you would be able to hear the crickets and grasshoppers. Sissi 's mind was completely shocked and empty. Maya picked up her tray, put it up, and walked out of the doors.

**Please review! If you like this story I also have another story. They are similar and not similar. Review once again, please.**


	3. Talking

**Spoiler**

**Chapter 3: Talking**

**Still during lunch time right before the 'Sissi and Maya talk'.**

The Lyoko warriors were standing by the vending machines and talking. Yumi was a little tensed standing in between Ulrich and William. Aelita sat on the bench with Jeremie typing on his laptop. Odd was the only one moving around as he kept getting snacks from the machines.

"Oh man. I ran out of money," Odd complained throwing a chips bag into the trash.

"Well that's a first," Ulrich said sarcastically. Aelita and Yumi chuckled as Odd gave Ulrich a death glare.

"Hey, I heard that you have a new student. Who is it?" Yumi said curiously.

"Oh, yeah. She is very hot!" Odd excitedly said.

"We have a new student?" Jeremie asked looking up.

"He's definitely not him. Jeremie, you aren't paying attention," Odd said laughing.

Jeremie went back to his computer and tuned out the others.

"So, who is she? Friend or foe?" Yumi asked smiling.

"Actually, right now we don't know," Aelita stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked furrowing her eyebrow.

Aelita sat straighter and sighed. "Well, we haven't talked to her, but earlier she acted so mean to Pual Gaillard."

"How was she being mean to him?" Yumi asked quizzically.

"Well, she already knew that he was trying to ask her out and interrupted him. And then she just ran off to class like there was no tomorrow," Ulrich explained.

All of a sudden they were interrupted by a girl walking over by them. Maya looked down at the vending machine and pushed the button for a bag of chips. The group stopped talking all at once. Yumi looked at Aelita with a confused look on her face, who mouthed _'New girl'_. Yumi shook her head understanding.

Maya looked up after getting her a drink and her chips and saw the group. They just stared at her but when she looked around at them they pretended that they were having a conversation. She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just talk to my face?" Maya was getting annoyed by this, it was just like how all 

the other girls got jealous and the boys gawking at her looks. She didn't like that she got her looks from someone she didn't even know.

The group looked at her stunned. They couldn't believe it.

"What? I'm talking to you. No one is going to say anything? That's what I thought, no one ever does," Maya turned on her heels and stormed off before stopping.

A hand clutched onto her arm. Maya looked at the face that it belonged to and saw the kid with blonde hair sticking straight up. She tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go of her.

"What's the matter with you? We didn't do anything to you," Odd said, letting go of her.

"It's none of your business," Maya shot back. The group could see them. Maya tried her best for tears not too well up. But no matter what, streams of tears flowed down her face. She ran. She just wanted to get away from everyone. She ran and soon ended up at a manhole in the woods. She looked around and saw no one so she climbed down it and stayed there. She curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

"Mr. Delmas, we are looking for a young girl named Maya. She should be a new student," a man wearing a black coat and sunglasses said.

The principal looked up from his desk. "Well, anything for you. We do have two new students by the name of Maya. One is in 11th grade and the other is in 10th grade," he said very proud to see such a guest. The man that sat in front of him was from a top secret organization. He did wonder why the man needed one of his students.

"Thank you for your time. I will go now," the man with glasses said getting up and leaving. He walked out of the office and out of the main entrance. Outside were many kids who were rushing to and from their classes.

There was a group in particular that stood out. The group of kids weren't hurrying off to classes but, instead, looked like they were looking for something. The man walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but I need help looking for a 11th or 10th grader. Could you please help me," he asked them.

The group stopped and looked up at him. His voice was dark and cold, it had sent a chill up each of the members. "Um…We're busy. Sorry, we gotta go," Yumi said before they all scrambled off.

The man shrugged it off and walked to the black car that was waiting at the front entrance. He got in the passenger seat and a woman was sitting in the drivers seat.

"You should have dressed in normal clothes," she said pressing her foot on the gas pedal.

"I wonder who that guy was?" Yumi asked after they had walked into the woods. They were hiding behind a few trees out of sight of the school.

"I don't know, but he was scary," Aelita panted.

"While we're here let's go to the Factory," Jeremie suggested.

"Yeah, we haven't been there for awhile," Odd said excitedly.

"Over two years," Ulrich agreed as they started walking to it.

Jeremie lifted the manhole and they descended down to the bottom. They stopped walking when they noticed a small figure curled up. They walked a little closer and noticed that it was Maya. She was fast asleep with tear streaks on her face.

"So that's where she went," Odd said slapping his forhead.

"Yeah, can you believe it? After we looked everywhere else?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's go," Jeremie said, starting to walk off.

"Well, we can't just leave her," Odd said.


	4. Packing

**Thumbs up and next chapter dedicated to whoever can guess what my Spoiler was.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Packing**

"Well, we can't take her to the Factory," Jeremie sighed.

"That is true," Aelita agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Yumi asked.

"She can stay here. I mean, she was here all on her own and seems to be fine," Ulrich suggested.

They all agreed, regretting it, and left. Maya grunted and turned in her sleep. The group didn't hear her as they were already gone. When Maya turned over she hit the cold stoned wall.

"Ow…What happened? I must have fallen asleep. I guess I should go back to the school," she grunted shaking her head. After getting up from the ground she walked over to the ladder and climbed up it. Opening the manhole she hopped up, landing on the soft grass.

'_I don't like this one bit. My life keeps going downhill all because of those stupid jerks.'_ Maya thought to herself.

She continued walking off and entered her dorm room. She had skipped all of the classes after lunch but she didn't care. Her life was crazy and always had her ups and downs. Her stomach growled but she didn't feel like eating. After a while she could hear raindrops outside.

The night passed on and she continued to cry trying her best to get many images out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes they flashed across her mind even faster. At one time she puked in the small trashcan in her room. She was glad that she didn't have to have a roommate. She took the trash bag out and held it far away from her.

As Maya opened the door and looked out; no one was in the hallway. Stepping out with the bag still at arms length she quietly dashed toward the end of the hall, but was stopped by a flash of red light.

Jim was in front of her with his fists on his hips. "What do you think you are doing, young lady?"

"I'm just throwing this bag away," Maya said shoving the puked trash bag into his face. His face scrunched up and he held his nose, closing his mouth so he couldn't inhale it.

Maya tried her hardest to surpass a giggle but a small chuckle escaped.

The man turned to look at her with fury on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I do feel much better now," Maya grinned at herself.

"Yeah, you laugh now. Go back to your room after you through that thing out," Jim said looking at the revolting bag.

She giggled to herself and threw it in the trash. She scored and gave a woo-hoo. Once back in her room she finally got some sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

But only for a moment.

Maya reached over and turned off her alarm clock. She only got two minutes of sleep. Grunting she got up and got dressed. When she got into the lunchroom and sat down at a table by herself, she opened up a book and started reading it.

"Hey, we were looking for you yesterday," a cheery voice said that belonged to none other than Odd.

"Go away," Maya said not looking up.

"Where did you go?" We looked everywhere," Odd pushed, ignoring her remark.

This time Maya looked up at him, but didn't say anything because of what she saw out of the window. Her mouth went open and she dropped her book, not even bothering to pick it up again.

Odd turned around to where she was looking and saw the man that had asked for help. When Odd looked back at Maya she was gone. He looked around the cafeteria but she wasn't anywhere. Odd then picked up Maya's book off of the floor.

"I have an excuse to see her again," Odd said to himself, smirking slightly.

Maya was in her room already packing her stuff up, even though she just got there. She heard the school bell, but didn't bother to leave her room to go to classes. She kept throwing this and that into a luggage bag that lay on her bed.

There was a knock at her door and she froze. Maya slowly turned around and held her breath. Who could it be?

"Maya, open up. You forgot something," Odd's voice came through the door.

Maya let out her breath and walked over to her door. She opened it, but not all the way. Her head stuck out and she looked at Odd.

"What? I'm busy," Maya said hurriedly.

"You left your book in the cafeteria," Odd said softly, noticing her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would something be wrong? Keep the book," Maya said closing the door on him.

"Ah, are you okay? Seriously?" Odd said now getting worried.

Maya knew that he was still there, but she didn't want too much attention drawn to her room. Opening the door, she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him inside. He landed with a hard thump on the floor.

"Owwww," Odd groaned as he grabbed his butt. "What was that for?"

"So you can be quiet," Maya replied as she pushed everything off of her desk into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked watching her pull a few clothes from the closet and throw them into another bag.

"Packing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Maya said sarcastically.

"But why? You just got here," Odd said looking a little hurt.

"Look, stop asking questions. I need your help. Do you know if there is a place around here that's abandoned?" Maya asked.

Odd's eyes widened in surprise, "Why do you need to know?"

Maya sighed. "I need a place to stay for a night and nobody can know."

Odd looked hesitant but said, "It's in the woods. It's an old abandoned factory, but it's not comfortable. Actually, you have to go through the woods to get to it."

"Thank you. So, where is it?" Maya asked all serious. She could see him fidgeting. On her shoulder was a backpack. She was ready to leave, but at the moment didn't have a place to go.

Sighing, Maya left her room and the key that lay on her empty bed. Nothing of hers belonged to the room anymore. Odd followed her, trailing right beside her.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"You said it was in the woods somewhere. I'm going that way," Maya said stubbornly.

**Please review. Hope you enjoyed. I am working on the next chapter already.**


End file.
